


Overalls

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Smut and Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron's working at the garage for a few days....Robert is a big fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overalls

Robert watched Aaron as he dressed; folding his arm under his head and crossing his legs under the blanket,  
"Stop it."  
He smirked,  
"Stop what?"  
Aaron looked in the mirror and caught his eye,  
"Staring at me. I can feel it."  
Robert bit his lip then moved; crawling across the bed and kneeling on the edge as he turned Aaron around and pushed his hands up his still bare chest and pressed a kiss to his collar,  
"I can't help it...you're so...delicious."  
Aaron pulled Robert's head back,  
"I have to get ready for work."  
Robert looked at his lips for a moment before cupping the back of his head and pulling him down to kiss him. Aaron gripped Robert's hair and deepened it; moaning into it then pulling away,  
"No. Seriously. I have to go."  
Robert huffed and sat back on the bed,  
"Fine."  
Aaron smirked and kissed his head before turning and grabbing a t-shirt. Robert sat back and watched him for a moment before moving to the edge of the bed again and wrapping his arms around Aaron's middle; pushing his face into Aaron's back,  
"Come back to bed."  
Aaron frowned and covered Robert's hands with his own,  
"Does the concept of work confuse you?"  
Robert kissed his back,  
"Mmm you smell nice."  
Aaron chuckled,  
"It's called a shower."  
Robert smiled and leant up to kiss his neck,  
"Adam won't care if you're a bit late."  
Aaron smirked,  
"I'm sure he won't but I'm not working at the yard this week, remember? I'm at the garage."  
Robert pulled away,  
"You are?"  
Aaron turned around,  
"Yeah. Cain needed a hand? Remember?"  
Robert frowned,  
"No...why don't I remember?"  
Aaron shrugged and walked over to his rucksack on the chair,  
"Dunno. Was there a mirror in the room when I told you?"  
Robert looked at him,  
"Very funny."  
Aaron winked at him and pulled the overalls out; shaking them out before pulling them on and tying them around his waist before grabbing his hoodie,  
"Look good?"  
Robert bit his lip and climbed from the bed,  
"Yeah...really good."  
He stood before Aaron and trailed his fingers down his chest; resting his hand on the knot of the overalls and pulling him closer to his still naked body,  
"Forgot how good you looked as a Grease monkey."  
Aaron smirked,  
"Yeah?"  
Robert nodded and pulled his hoodie zip down as Aaron's hands snaked around him and came to rest on his arse,  
"Remembering all those times with me in these are you?"  
Robert nodded; leaning in close as Aaron smiled,  
"Well..."  
He tilted his head slightly until their lips almost touched,  
"Have fun with that."  
He slapped Robert's arse and pulled away; zipping his hoodie up and grabbing his keys,  
"Not cool, Livesy."  
"Late for work, Sugden."  
He grinned at Robert from the door,  
"Come get me later. I'll take you to lunch."  
Robert's eyebrows went up,  
"You're treating me?"  
Aaron frowned,  
"No. I said I'd take you there. The rest is up to you."  
Robert grinned and looked down,  
"Fine. Go to work. Boring."  
"Slacker."  
Aaron walked over quickly and kissed him before heading out. Robert bit his lip and shook his head with a smile before turning back to the bed and climbing back on to the mattress. He heard the front door close and sighed; grabbing the shirt Aaron slept in and bringing it to his nose to smell before checking the time and thinking to himself for a moment. He dropped the shirt onto the floor and listened out for a moment to make sure Aaron was gone before lying back down and taking his cock in his hand as the memories of those overalls came back to the front of his mind.

Robert strolled into the garage and looked around,  
"Hello?"  
Aaron pushed himself out from under the car,  
"Down here."  
Robert looked down and grinned,  
"Hi."  
He pulled his hand from his pocket and held it out; pulling Aaron to his feet,  
"Alright?"  
Aaron grabbed the cloth and wiped his hands,  
"I'll be done in a second and we can go eat okay?"  
Robert nodded and walked over to the wall where he leant and watched the man work,  
"Good morning?"  
Aaron shrugged as he reached into the engine,  
"Bit weird being back but it's been alright. Nothing too complicated."  
He glanced up at Robert, who was staring at him and frowned,  
"Rob?"  
Robert snapped back to attention,  
"Yeah? Sorry."  
Aaron picked up the cloth and threw it at him; hitting him in the chest and falling to the ground,  
"Stop perving."  
Robert picked the cloth up and walked over to him; pulling him in and gripping the front of his overalls tightly,  
"Stop being so gorgeous then."  
Aaron smirked,  
"Pervert."  
"Grease monkey."  
Aaron glanced at his lips,  
"I need to finish."  
Robert shrugged,  
"Finish then."  
"Let go."  
"Make me."  
Aaron met his eye and smiled as Robert closed the gap and kissed him; his hands moving up to cup his face as Aaron's slid round his waist; dipping his fingers into Robert's back pockets and opening his mouth to the man's inquisitive tongue.  
"Oh-god sorry."  
The two men jumped apart to see Dan standing in the doorway with a hand over his eyes,  
"Impeccable timing there."  
He lifted his hand,  
"Sorry."  
Aaron grumbled; his cheeks turning red as he returned to the engine,  
"S'fine."  
He tightened the oil cap back on and stood up straight,  
"This is done."  
Dan walked into the office as Aaron shut the hood and wiped his hands,  
"I'm going on lunch."  
Dan looked up,  
"What do I tell Cain if he comes in?"  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Tell him I'm on lunch. This can go."  
Dan huffed and Aaron whistled to make him look up before tossing the keys at him,  
"Park it out front."  
"Uh...you're not my boss."  
"No I'm the chump doing you a favour."  
He glanced at Robert,  
"Ready?"  
Robert nodded and leant against the doorway as Aaron tied the overalls around his waist and grabbed his hoodie from the hook on the wall.  
"Come on."  
Robert winked at the still awkward Dan and followed Aaron out of the garage.

"Why?"  
"Because Cain's just dropped a car off and he wants it done tonight. I'll only be a couple more hours."  
Robert huffed,  
"I wanted to have a night together."  
"Yeah and we will. It's not gonna take me all night is it?"  
"Why can't Dan do it?"  
Aaron sighed,  
"Because he asked me. Stop being a baby."  
"Whatever."  
Aaron pinched the bridge of his nose."  
"Look. I'll be home by eight."  
"Mmhmm."  
Aaron huffed,  
"Fine. Bye."  
"Bye."  
He hung up the phone and kicked the door in annoyance before returning to the car to carry on working.

He didn't look up when the door opened,  
"Aaron?"  
He finally glanced up to see Robert stood in the doorway,  
"What?"  
Robert's shoulders dropped slightly and he looked down at the cups in his hand,  
"Peace offering?"  
Aaron folded his arms and looked at him,  
"Calmed down have you?"  
Robert looked to him,  
"You're right. I'm sorry."  
He shrugged,  
"I'm sorry."  
Aaron walked over slowly,  
"What for?"  
Robert looked at him,  
"For being a child, for being...well...me."  
Aaron glanced down at the cups,  
"One of them for me?"  
Robert lifted the holder,  
"Latte with a shot of hazelnut."  
Aaron couldn't help the little smile,  
"Thanks."  
He looked up at him,  
"You're still a dick."  
Robert smirked,  
"True. Which is why I'm here to help."  
Aaron frowned and took a sip of his coffee,  
"You? Help?"  
Robert looked at him,  
"Uh...I did used to do this, remember?"  
Aaron scoffed,  
"You used to be straight too, remember?"  
Robert frowned and Aaron bit his lip before leaning in and kissing his cheek,  
"Fine."  
He took another sip and put the coffee down,  
"Jacket off, I need a hand with this."  
Robert grinned and put his own coffee down before removing his jacket and heading over to Aaron. He ran his hand over his shoulder and looked into the engine,  
"What do you want me to do?"  
Aaron looked at him and gave a half smile,  
"Pass me that wrench."  
Robert looked over and grabbed the tool; passing it to Aaron and walking behind him again, making sure to trail his fingers up his forearm before walking to the other side of the car to watch Aaron work,  
"Stop watching me."  
Robert smirked,  
"Why?"  
Aaron glanced over at him,  
"You're making me nervous."  
He stood up straight and reached for another tool as Robert moved around again and stood behind him,  
"Why are you nervous?"  
Aaron looked back at him and turned back to the engine,  
"Because I don't trust you."  
Robert put his hands on Aaron's hips,  
"Well that's not very nice."  
Aaron chuckled,  
"Says the man with his hands already on me?"  
Robert brushed his nose against Aaron ear,  
"Can help it...you get my engine going as well."  
Aaron stopped what he was doing and stood straight,  
"Did you seriously just say that?"  
Robert chuckled and moved his hands around Aaron's hips; edging them closer to his crotch. Aaron shifted away and turned to look at him; pointing the wrench at him,  
"Stop. I have to work."  
Robert held his hands up,  
"I'm not doing anything."  
He walked back to the counter and picked up his own drink. He took a gulp and met Aaron's eye as he licked his lip. Aaron shook his head and cleared his throat before turning back to the engine,  
"You're putting me off."  
Robert smirked at him,  
"I am?"  
Aaron tried to ignore him and carried on working only to freeze at the feel of the hand running down his spine.  
"Rob...stop."  
He stood up straight and turned around,  
"You want me home? You have to let me work."  
Robert cocked his head and ran his finger over one of the buttons of the overalls,  
"I was thinking..."  
"About what?"  
Robert's lips turned up in a small smile,  
"About our first time in here."  
Aaron scoffed,  
"What? A hurried hand job in the back of a freezing car?"  
Robert met his eye,  
"You didn't like it?"  
Aaron blinked and cleared his throat,  
"I have to...."  
He was cut off as Robert cupped him and leaned in close,  
"Because I seem to remember you liking it...a lot."  
Aaron swallowed,  
"Maybe I'm a good actor."  
Robert smirked,  
"I want you."  
Aaron looked at Robert's lips,  
"Don't you always?"  
Robert bit his lip; moving his hand from Aaron's crotch and holding his hips instead. He pulled him close and nosed his cheek,  
"I can't get enough."  
He smirked again as his lips trailed up to his ear; a tiny kiss placed on the lobe before talking,  
"My dirty little grease monkey."  
Aaron swallowed,  
"What does that make you?"  
Robert chuckled; the vibrations sending a spike through Aaron,  
"Hard mostly."  
Aaron's eyes fluttered shut as his hand found the back of Robert's head,  
"I should still be mad at you."  
Robert pulled his head back as Aaron's eyes opened,  
"Lemme make it up to you then."  
Aaron glanced at his lips for a moment and swallowed,  
"Anyone could come in."  
Robert pushed his hand around Aaron and squeezed his arse,  
"Isn't that part of the fun?"  
He moved his head and started pressing kisses to Aaron's neck; making him groan,  
"You're not gonna let me do my job are you?"  
Robert pulled back and grinned,  
"I will. I just have a job to do first."  
Aaron frowned; letting out a surprised sound when Robert pulled him around the car and pushed him up against the side before undoing the overalls to the bottom and dropping to his knees. He pulled at Aaron's belt until it came undone as Aaron watched the door,  
"This isn't a good idea."  
Robert pulled Aaron's jeans open and pushed them down enough with his boxers to free his cock; he looked up at Aaron and arched an eyebrow,  
"Oh I think it's the best idea I've had all day."  
Aaron threw a glance back at the door and then looked down at Robert before smirking,  
"Get to it then. Freezing in here."  
Robert grinned and immediately took Aaron in hand; lifting his cock and licking a stripe up the underside before taking the head in his mouth; swirling his tongue and sucking before sinking down and then lifting off him to lick his way down again. Aaron's head fell back and he tangled his fingers in Robert's hair as the man sucked him down. He bit his lip to keep the groan in as soon as Robert's mouth found his balls and he sucked them as his hand got to work stroking his length. He returned to swallowing him down; flicking his eyes up and humming around him until Aaron looked down. The sight of Robert with cheeks hollowed and a glint in his eye made Aaron's knees weak and he spread his legs more as he gripped the wing mirror with the hand not tangled in Robert's hair,  
"Oh my god."  
Robert dropped his gaze and started working him in earnest; bobbing his head quickly and swallowing him down again and again. Aaron's eyes rolled back; his hand gripping more tightly in Robert's hair as he felt the familiar heat begin to pool in his stomach.  
"Rob...Rob..."  
Robert hummed around him again; pulling a moan from Aaron as his other hand landed on Robert's head and held it in place. Robert relaxed his jaw as much as he could and looked up at Aaron; he caught his eye and winked up at him; gripping Aaron's hips tightly he pulled off slowly until he was working only the head of Aaron's cock; he brought his hands around and gripping the shaft as he played the slot with his tongue; his own cock pulsing as he swallowed down the salty taste of Aaron's pre-cum.  
"Jesus...Christ don't stop."  
Robert pulled off and licked his lips,  
"Wanna fuck my mouth?"  
The words nearly sent Aaron over the edge and he groaned deeply. Robert grinned and flicked his tongue out; catching a drop of pre-cum as it beaded out of the slit,  
"Well?"  
Aaron swallowed and moved his hand around Robert's head; hooking his thumb into the man's mouth,  
"Yes."  
Robert shifted on his knees; his own hardness pressing against his jeans was becoming uncomfortable. He looked up and blinked; a sudden image flashing in Aaron's mind of his white load dripping from those long eyelashes.  
"Relax your jaw..."  
Robert smiled and sucked the thumb still in his mouth. Aaron groaned and moved his hand back to Robert's hair,  
"Okay?"  
Robert nodded; opening his mouth wide as Aaron began thrusting shallowly into it. He relaxed his shoulders and closed his eyes as he let Aaron pull him into each thrust; his cock hitting the back of his throat with increasing speed as Aaron became more desperate,  
"Fuck I'm gonna...I'm gonna-"  
He lurched forward; the grip on Robert's hair becoming painful as he shot his first load down the man's throat; pulling back suddenly, he hit Robert's face with several thick spurts.  
"Fuck...oh.....fuck."  
He gripped his cock and stroked out the last of his orgasm; collapsing back against the car and panting to catch his breath. Robert fell immediately got to work opening his own jeans and finally grabbing his throbbing, neglected cock; he stroked himself quickly; licking his lips as globs of cum fell onto his mouth. He cupped a hand beneath the head of his cock as he groaned; his own orgasm spurting out as he stroked himself frantically. Aaron chuckled breathlessly and reached over for the cloth; chucking it at Robert,  
"Here."  
Robert cleaned himself up and smiled up at Aaron as they tucked themselves back into their clothes. Robert climbed to his feet and leant against the car beside Aaron,  
"You know..."  
He looked over at Aaron,  
"If there was ever a time to smoke."  
Aaron laughed and turned; pressing Robert against the door and kissing him. He cupped the back of his head and moved the kisses to his jaw and then his neck before pulling away,  
"Your voice is croaky. It's hot as hell."  
Robert grinned; his arms around Aaron's waist,  
"Definitely."  
He brushed their noses together,  
"Am I forgiven for my tantrum then?"  
Aaron grinned,  
"Maybe....still need to finish this car though."  
Robert sighed,  
"Best get to it then..."  
Aaron smiled; his fingers stroking the fine hair behind Robert's ear,  
"Need to get you home...get you in the shower."  
Robert grinned again and kissed him quickly before pushing him back,  
"Right. Work."  
Aaron scoffed,  
"You in charge now are you?"  
"Shut it and pass me that wrench again."  
Aaron grinned and walked behind him; pressing a kiss to his shoulder as he went.

Robert waited by the door as Aaron closed everything up. He looked over and smiled as the man starting taking the overalls off,  
"What are you doing?"  
Aaron grabbed his hoodie,  
Leaving 'em here. I'll grab them tomorrow."  
Robert frowned and walked over,  
"Uh...I don't think so."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"What?"  
Robert grabbed Aaron's front,  
"I got plans for you in those...dirty little grease monkey."  
Aaron smirked,  
"Well then..."  
He pulled Robert close,  
"Guess it's clocking off time."  
Robert shook his head,  
"Lame. Lame joke."  
Aaron laughed,  
"Come on slacker."  
He pushed Robert back; balling the overalls in his hands and walking from the garage. Robert watched him with a smile; starting when Aaron shouted his name and heading out after him to put his plans into action.


End file.
